


Heat

by Picco_Han



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Namekian Heat, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picco_Han/pseuds/Picco_Han
Summary: Piccolo goes through heat. Gohan helps.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gohan is 18, well say this is right before he starts school. 
> 
> Piccolo doesn't have a penis (in this fic)
> 
> Trying to get better at my nsfw fic 
> 
> No Beta

Gohan smiled at Dende as he landed on the Lookout. The younger Namekian was reading a book at a table while Mr.Popo fed the birds. 

“Gohan! What do we owe the pleasure?” Dende grinned and motioned for Gohan to join them but Gohan shook his head and held up a book. 

“Actually I was just stopping by to give Piccolo this, he seemed interested when I told him I was reading it and I just finished.” Gohan ducked his head, it was a silly book about a boy and his pet dragon but dammit if he hadn’t cried at the end. It had made him miss Haiya dragon. “Is he busy?” 

Dende and Mr.Popo shared a look and Gohan got worried. “Is he alright?”

“He’s fine.” Dende smiled. “He was in a mood this morning and has been meditating since he made a mess in his room. I’m sure seeing you will help. But if he’s not welcoming then don’t take it too personally, he should be back to himself in a day or two.”

“Are you sure everything's alright?” Gohan looked to the building. 

“Don’t worry, it’s ... a thing that happens to Namekians sometimes. I can’t help him with it but maybe you can.” Dende seemed to be hiding something but Gohan knew the young Namekian would tell him if it was important. 

“Oh alright.” Gohan hesitated before moving to go to the building. “Maybe I’ll see if he wants to spar too.”

“Good idea.” Dende wished him luck. 

“Why didn’t you tell him?” Mr.Popo asked quietly, watching Gohan go into the building. 

“I felt like it would be better if he sees it for himself.” Dende bit his lip. “Piccolo might not admit it but you know as well as I do, Gohan could help him. If he lets him. And I know Gohan would do anything for him. They care for each other ... so it seemed like a good option.” 

“What if this doesn’t work out?” Mr.Popo asked and Dende looked a little worried at his book. 

“Then we should probably get started on this potion, we’ll be in for a long few days.” Dende sighed. 

XXX

Gohan could tell there was something off with Piccolo’s energy the closer he got to the Namekian’s room. Dende didn’t seem like whatever was happening was bad but ... it didn’t feel right either. He stopped outside the door, twisting the book in his hands unconsciously. He lifted his hand to knock but stopped ... there was something about Piccolo’s energy that was putting him on edge but at the same time it was inviting. Gohan swallowed.

He looked around before moving down the hall again, his heart pounding against his chest. Piccolo’s room had a window ... he would peek first. The closer he got to the window the more nervous he got, it had to be the way Piccolo’s energy was fluctuating. It reminded him of something ... 

Gohan peeked nervously over the window seal knowing Piccolo probably sensed him already but what he saw made him freeze. A bead of sweat rolled down his throat and he swallowed. 

Piccolo was lying in his bed almost completely naked if it wasn’t for a robe he had on except it was completely open, revealing his green and pink skin. He was covered in sweat and panting, Gohan could see his breath ... moist and warm coming out of his mouth. Gohan’s eyes followed one of the man’s arms down to his legs spread wide open and his hands ... One hand had three fingers pressing into his pink wet opening, going in and out. 

Gohan had seen Piccolo naked before, his genitals didn’t surprise him. What Piccolo was doing did ... Gohan had been sure that Namekians were asexual and never felt ... urges. His throat felt dry and he realized he hadn’t blinked in a while but he also didn’t want to close his eyes. He flushed and felt blood rush to his groin in interest. 

His other hand was moving and Gohan watched it moved back up Piccolo’s chest before sliding against his throat and then fingers dipped into his mouth. Gohan shuddered and then he met Piccolo’s eyes. Piccolo was staring right at him and then his eyes went wide as a red flush took over the green skin. Piccolo sat up pulling the robe around himself and hiding the body that had been on display. 

Gohan reacted before he could stop himself, he dropped the book and climbed through the window. Inside the room was hot, a totally different atmosphere. It was so hot. “Mr.Piccolo ...” 

“Gohan I ...” Piccolo wasn’t looking at him, his face flushed and eyes on the bed. Even with the robe wrapped around him, he was still exuding desire ... want. Gohan swallowed. “I didn’t realize you were actually ...” He paused and Gohan felt his heart speed up. 

“Were you thinking of me?” Gohan asked quietly, Piccolo shifted and Gohan realized he was trembling. “Can ... can I come closer? Please Mr.Piccolo ... please can I come over there?” 

Piccolo looked up at him surprised and Gohan turned around to shut the blinds on the window. He realized he was shaking with anticipation as he made was way over to the bed ... he hesitated and Piccolo watched every moment. Gohan reached forward slowly, allowing the larger man time to pull away but Piccolo didn’t and Gohan placed his hand against the man’s cheek. He shivered at how warm Piccolo felt. “You’re so warm ...” 

“I ... “ Piccolo shivered. “I’m going through a Namekian heat. Dende shouldn’t have allowed you to come here.” 

Gohan swallowed, staring at him wide-eyed. Dende had known. “Can I help?” Piccolo looked up at him surprised. 

“You don’t know what you’re offering.” Piccolo closed his eyes and pressed his face against Gohan’s hand as if he couldn’t help himself. “You should go ... I ...”

“Earlier were you thinking of me?” Gohan asked and he felt Piccolo gasp against his hand. “Mr. Piccolo please ...”

“I was, Gohan I’m so-” Piccolo looked worried before Gohan used his hand to lead him into a kiss. Gohan nervously pressed his mouth against the other man’s ... he was kissing Piccolo. He was doing it and Piccolo responded by opening his mouth and Gohan slid his tongue in. He didn’t know if it could be considered a good kiss, it was messy and wet. He explored Piccolo’s mouth with his tongue, worried he might not get this chance again. He kept going until he needed air and pulled away panting, Piccolo was panting as well, his eyes dark. 

“Mr.Piccolo I ... think you’re the most beautiful person in the world.” Gohan panted. “I want to kiss you ... I want to ... help you with this. I’ll leave if you say no but if you want me to help ... let me stay. Please.” 

“Gohan ...” Piccolo whispered in a breath. “Are you sure?” 

“I love you.” Gohan blurted before ducking his head embarrassed. “I love you so much. I ... thought you knew. I assumed you didn’t feel the same way but ... I’ve always wanted to ... and if after this you hate me-”

“Gohan.” Piccolo grabbed Gohan’s face with his warm hands. “I could never hate you.” The man bit his lip and Gohan had to stop himself from leaning down and kissing it. Piccolo pulled him forward. “Please stay ... I need you.” 

And then they were kissing again only this time Piccolo’s hands were pulling at his clothes and Gohan moaned as warm hands touched his skin. His shoes were tossed away and his clothes thrown about the room between each kiss, which were slowly getting better. Gohan grinned kissing Piccolo’s throat and pressing him back against the bed. Piccolo let out a long moan, hands on Gohan’s back. 

“I’m sorry if I’m terrible, I’ve never done this before.” Gohan kissed Piccolo’s throat again, enjoying the noises he was getting. “But I’ve thought about this ... a lot.”

“I’ve never done this either.” Piccolo admitted breathless, “Not with someone else.”

“This has happened before?” Gohan moved to bite the other side of Piccolo’s neck. “I’ve never felt your energy like this before. It’s warm ... alluring ...” 

“It’s only happened once before and-” Piccolo groaned. “I didn’t have anyone to think about then. Not like you. I’m sorry I used you without you knowing.”

“Please don’t apologize.” Gohan panted. “I’ve had so many dirty dreams about you ...” He admitted with a flush. “I never thought this would happen in a million years. Please use me any time you want.” 

“Gohan please ...” Piccolo let out a whine and Gohan had to grab his erection tight so he didn’t explode right then. He growled pushing the Namekian into the bed and opening up the robe that had been hiding the body he wanted to touch ... feel ... taste. Piccolo was watching him wide eyed and hungry, opening his legs wide for Gohan to fit himself between them. Gohan was worried his heart was going to burst through his chest as he ran his hands down Piccolo’s body. 

He gently slid a hand to Piccolo’s entrance before sliding a finger in. Piccolo shuddered and arched his back, it was hot inside. Hot and wet and Gohan slid another finger in easily before thrusting them in and out like he had seen Piccolo doing to himself. Piccolo bit his lip; one hand sliding to keep Gohan’s in place and the other to clutch at the bed sheets. Gohan slid a third finger in earning a moan. “Gohan please.” The Namekian begged. 

He pulled his fingers out, now wet, he used that and pumped his erection a few times before lining himself up and slowly pressing in, leaning over the larger body. He moaned trying to go slow but the warmth was inviting and Piccolo wrapped his legs around Gohan’s waist forcing his hips forward to bury himself in. Gohan moved forward and kissed Piccolo’s lips, which the Namekian accepted eagerly. Piccolo’s nails dug into the teen’s back as Gohan started thrusting in and out at a slow pace before slowly speeding up. 

“Yes ...” Piccolo growled as Gohan slammed into him hard. Gohan trembled already feeling close yet surprised he lasted this long. 

“I don’t think I can last much longer Mr.Piccolo.” Gohan hissed, keeping the pace going. 

“Then come.” Piccolo growled leaning forward and holding onto his hips. Gohan shuddered thrusting in one more time before coming inside. He cried out at the sensation and then he was being maneuvered on his back and then Piccolo was on top of him crawling down and then pulling Gohan’s hand back to his entrance. 

“Oh Shenron.” Gohan’s hips stuttered but Piccolo started riding his fingers again. He moved his other hand to his fading erection, he could definitely go again in a moment. He looked up at Piccolo getting an idea. “Wait-come here.”

“What?” Piccolo allowed himself to be led so he was straddling Gohan’s chest and then Gohan slid down and pulled him down and licked at his entrance a few times before pushing his tongue in. “Oh!” 

Gohan held Piccolo in place as he licked him, eating him out. His lips were getting wet but the noises Piccolo was making were the most wonderful noises. Gohan hoped he would get a chance to do this again. He moved his mouth away for air and gently bit at the Namekian’s thigh. 

“Oh Gohan.” Piccolo moaned when Gohan went back to licking inside him. He braced his arms on the bed frame, feeling a sensation building in his gut, Piccolo’s hips stuttered as he tried to tug away from the teen. “Gohan .. I’m going to-”

Gohan held Piccolo down stronger, moving his tongue faster as Piccolo shouted and moaned above him before relaxing. Gohan let him go and Piccolo moved off of him, laying down next to him. Gohan smiled wiping the wetness on his face before pulling Piccolo closer to him. “How are you feeling?”

Piccolo was blushing and breathing heavy. “Better but ... it probably won’t last for long. Last time it was a few days.”

“And you were by yourself?” Gohan pressed his head against Piccolo’s chest. “Can I stay with you?”

“I would like that.” Piccolo brushed his hand through Gohan’s hair. “I’m ... glad you came.” 

“Me too.” Gohan grinned before leaving over Piccolo and kissing him. “I was serious, I love you. When I saw you through the window I thought I might have been having one of my dreams. Even if you never want to have sex after this ... I still want to be with you Mr.Piccolo.” 

“I love you too Gohan ... I don’t know when it changed from what it was to ... this.” Piccolo kissed his forehead. “And I don’t know if I will want to do all these things but ... I enjoy it with you. I want to be with you too.” 

Gohan grinned with tears in his eyes pulling Piccolo into more kisses. It was back when they were lying next to each other, panting for air did he think about it. “So can you tell me what Namekian Heat is?” 

Piccolo flushed. “I ... didn’t know what it was the first time, back when I still thought I was a demon. I knew Earthlings had sex but it never felt like something I wanted to do until that time. This time I felt it coming again and Dende explained it to me that some Namekians are ... more susceptible to breeding and can be fathers to whole villages. I think ... if Kame and my father had stayed merged they could have created a Namekian village on this world eventually. Instead I get these heats ...”

“But I thought Namekians only reproduced asexually.” Gohan played with Piccolo’s larger hand. 

“Dende said it was very rare but ... I could probably take on partners if I wanted to try and combine strengths with another Namekian.” Piccolo watched Gohan’s fingers slide against his. “I do not think you can get me pregnant though.” Gohan froze and Piccolo looked over at the now furiously blushing boy. 

“I ... I hadn’t thought of that.” Gohan giggled a little. “I mean ... if you did I wouldn’t mind but even if you make any children asexually I would want to be there for them. I mean ... haha kids? Wow!”

“I don’t know if I will.” Piccolo admitted. “I never felt the urge like my father did even though he mainly created minions and monsters and I was the only Namekian. I don’t know if I want to see what would come from me.”

“If you ever did.” Gohan looked at him seriously. “It would be the most beautiful child because you are amazing. And I would be here for the both of you.” 

Piccolo huffed but pulled the smaller teen closer, kissing him on the forehead. He wondered. 

Gohan yawned against his chest and curled next to him, quickly falling asleep. 

Piccolo smirked, that was a good idea until the next wave of his heat hit. Rest would do nicely. He rested his hands on his lower stomach and closed his eyes. 

They had plenty of time to think about this after all.


End file.
